manuel de ,quasi, pragmatisme
by yuki-san3
Summary: Kiriban pous Babel. Il était une fois la fin de la guerre... Il était une fois la cohabitation forcée de Duo et Hilde... 2x1, oui oui 2x1


**Série **: Gundam Wing. Encore que…

**Genre **: Je sais pas moi… Féminin ? Neutre ? Post-série en tout cas, POV Hilde, squick de fin…

**Couples **: L'indéfectible 1x2x1.

Duo papouillant son Heero : T'as quelque chose contre ?

**Rating **: Avec leur nouveau système je sais plus... Au hasard, Y... Ca marche pas ?oO

**Disclaimer **: Douloureusement je le répète, ils ne sont pas à moi. Joyeusement j'y ajoute, ce n'est pas ça qui m'empêche de les traumatiser.

**.manuel de (quasi) pragmatisme.**

_Duo est un mec bien. Il a tout fait pour sauver les colonies avec sa bande de pilotes de Gundam, il m'a remise sur le droit chemin alors que j'étais dans les rangs d'Oz et il savait y faire pour le boulot de ferrailleur._

_A la fin de la guerre, ce fut presque naturel qu'il vienne crécher chez moi et m'aide à faire repartir les affaires de mon grand-père._

* * *

**Bip Bip. Bip Bip.**

« Allô ? Hilde-babe ? »

"Duo ? Il est… 3 heures du mat' bordel, qu'essquis passe ?"

« Aha, hem, en fait c'est juste que je me demandais si je pouvais venir chez toi passke, en fait, euuuh…

"Quoi ? Quoiquoiquoi ? Tu veux venir…"

« Ouais c'est juste que j'avais besoin d'un boulot et puis je me disais que je pourrais bosser avec toi comme ferrailleur et puis…

"Attends Duo. Tu veux venir chez moi ? Comme dans venir, venir ?"

« En l'occurrence baby, c'est déjà fait, chui déjà devant ta porte.

"QUOI !"

« Franchement c'est trop gentil de ta part ! Merci beaucoup ! »

* * *

_Et il a raccroché._

_…_

_Bon okay c'était peut-être pas d'un commun accord que je l'ai hébergé au début mais faut dire aussi, je pouvais pas décemment lui dire d'aller se faire foutre non ?_

_Non ?_

_Bon._

_En deux semaines il a réussi à faire quelques rentrées d'argent. Il sait bien conduire les navettes et il sait encore mieux déterminer quelles pièces sont bonnes à jeter et quelles pièces peuvent rapporter un tant soit peu._

_Alors je le laissais faire joujou dans l'arrière cour ou aux commandes de la navette que lui avait prêté Howard._

_En fait, il faut dire que Duo est doué. Il a un don pour les matières scientifiques, les calculs de trajectoires, les vecteurs, les forces de poussée, les mécaniques compliquées…_

_Je m'étais attendue – fol espoir de ma part – à ce que le fonctionnement de TOUTES les machines soit à sa portée en fait…_

* * *

-"Duo ? Faut que j'aille chez le dentiste !"

"Ouais ouais !"

La réponse venait de l'arrière cour où toutes les vieilles pièces de MS et les autres bouts de ferraille du genre étaient entreposés.

Un coup d'œil dans le frigo suffit à Hilde pour comprendre que Duo allait devoir se faire à manger tout seul. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était venu squatter dans sa maison.

"Hé Duo !"

"Quoi ?"

Il arriva en s'essuyant les mains sur un torchon sale et puant le cambouis. Des traces de poussière maculaient ses joues et son T-shirt pouvait être désormais classé parmi les 'irrécupérables'. Hilde secoua la tête d'un air navré.

"Va falloir que tu cuises le poulet. J'ai plus de pâtes et j'aimerais rentrer avec un plat **mangeable** et **chaud** qui ne soit pas un sandwich réchauffé au micro-onde…"

"Euuuh ouais, comment je fais ?"

"Tu le cuiras au four, c'est meilleur que dans le micro-onde."

Duo jeta un regard suspicieux au four puis au poulet dont il entrevoyait le cul dans le frigo, puis à Hilde qui…

Qui n'était plus là.

"A plus ! Chui de retour dans une heure, ça devrait laisser le temps de cuire !"

Duo se retrouva seul face au poulet, un torchon sale entre les mains et une mission à accomplir sur les bras.

"Bon allez Duo, t'en a vu d'autres, mec, c'est pas une putain de volaille qui va te faire peur, hein ?"

Il se lava les mains et sortit le futur repas du réfrigérateur et le posa sur le plan de travail. Il le considéra un instant, dubitatif, le reprit et l'inspecta de tous les côtés.

"Label rouge, garantie qualité. Elevé au grain."

Il leva les yeux et regarda le four.

"Ah. Pas de mode d'emploi. Bon dans ce cas ça doit être facile."

Il défit l'emballage et laissa le poulet au milieu du cellophane pour partir à la recherche d'un récipient adapté.

"Couvercle, pas couvercle, gros, profond, plat… Bordel, y a pas une bête de casserole dans le coin ? Ahhh !"

Il ressortit une casserole, triomphant, et enfonça le poulet dedans car il résistait un peu. Prenant la casserole avec le poulet, il mit le tout dans le four et observa les boutons divers ornant l'engin.

"C'est marrant ces p'tits symboles… C'est quoi ce ventilateur là ?"_… Tiens j'aime bien celui avec des flammes…_ se dit-il.

Il tourna au hasard le premier bouton sur le petit symbole avec des flammes en bas et un ventilo en haut. Le four se mit en marche avec un bruit de ronflement.

Et les chiffres là ça doit être la température… Ca cuit à combien un poulet ?

Par réflexe il se dirigea vers le téléphone en se disant qu'il pourrait demander à Hilde mais sa fierté masculine l'en empêcha au dernier moment.

Il revint dans la cuisine, jeta à nouveau un regard suspicieux au four désormais éclairé de l'intérieur et ronflant tout ce qu'il pouvait. Duo s'approcha, regarda le bouton avec les chiffres, se mit la main sur les yeux et tourna le bouton.

"Voilà, maintenant, cuit cuit le poulet !"(1)

Et il s'en retourna à son arrière cour faire joujou avec ses joints pleins de graisses et ses plaques de métal défoncé.

ooooooo

Une heure plus tard. Alors qu'Hilde revenait de chez le dentiste, elle fut accueillie par une odeur nauséabonde de poulet brûlé, de plastique cramé et de mousse de carbone.

Elle fit un pas vers la cuisine et fut stoppée net par un Duo passablement échevelé avec un sourire beaucoup trop grand et joyeux à son goût.

"Aha, salut Hilde-babe ! Comment c'est allé chez le dentiste ?"

"Bien. J'ai poireauté trois quarts d'heure pour apprendre que mes dents allaient très bien. Et toi ? Quand est-ce qu'on mange ?"

"Aha, at-attends…"

Elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la cuisine mais Duo se mit en travers du chemin. Hilde fronça les sourcils et saisissant le bras du natté, elle passa en force. Duo ne résista pas longtemps sentant qu'il allait être dur de cacher à sa coloc le fait que…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH DUOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT IMBECILE !"

* * *

_Oui en fait ce souvenir est encore douloureux vous savez. Mais ça va, c'est lui qui a payé le nouveau four… Et la pizza._

_Duo est sympathique mais un peu con non ? Faut vraiment être à côté de ses pompes pour croire qu'un poulet au four se cuit dans une casserole ? Et puis à 250° ? Pendant une heure ? Pas étonnant qu'il ait dû utiliser l'extincteur tiens…_

_Faut savoir que Duo a pas souvent eu l'occasion de se faire à bouffer. J'veux dire, même pendant la guerre les mecs là, les pilotes, ils mangeaient des rations de l'armée, ces trucs en barre qu'on mélange à de l'eau chaude et qui fait de la soupe… Duo est arrivé, il savait se servir d'un four à micro-onde. Point barre.

* * *

_

"Duo ? Tu peux surveiller les petits pois pendant que je prends mon bain ? S'ils sont prêts avant que je sorte tu laisses et on les réchauffera, tant pis."

"Okay j'y vais !"

Duo descendit d'un pas bruyant vers le salon puis se dirigea à tâtons jusqu'à la cuisine tout en lisant un livre qu'il venait de dénicher dans la maigre bibliothèque de sa colocataire.

Hilde fit un sourire et alla dans la salle de bain rassurée sur le fait qu'elle n'aurait pas à commander une pizza aujourd'hui encore.

* * *

_Vous avez deviné hein ?_

_Il était tellement absorbé dans la lecture de son livre qu'il en a complètement oublié les petits pois._

_Quand je suis redescendue il lisait encore et dans la casserole il ne restait plus qu'une masse informe noire et verte qui collait au fond._

_Très ragoûtant._

_J'ai décidé que ça faisait beaucoup, deux casseroles foutues, un four pété, sans compter la poêle qu'il avait défoncé sans faire exprès –me demandez pas comment ça restera à jamais un mystère pour moi, il est monté dans sa chambre avec et est redescendu avec les restes- et la crêpière qu'il voulait utiliser pour faire cuire des steaks…

* * *

-"Duo ?"_

"Yes ! C'est moi !"

Apparaissant dans l'entre bâillement de la porte de derrière il fit un grand sourire à Hilde

"On me demande ?"

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que **_ça_ **?"

La fille aux cheveux courts montrant d'un doigt accusateur une poêle, ou ce qu'il en restait, au manche à moitié fondu et contenant des résidus noirâtres allant de la taille d'un ongle à celle d'un gros caillou. Le fond était couvert de façon disparate par des tâches blanches et jaunes passé.

"Heeeuuuu, une sculpture d'un artiste contemporain ?"

"Joue pas aux crétins avec moi."

"Ben c'est que… Dans quel sens ça se regarde déjà ?"

"Duo…"

"Aha, euh ben hum tu l'as trouvée où?"

Veine qui palpite.

"Derrière le pot de fleurs dans le coin du jardin."

"Mais tu vas jamais l'arroser !"

"Erreur ! Sinon comment y aurait-il des fleurs dans le pot si je ne les arrosais pas ?"

"…"

"Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ?"

Duo resta étrangement silencieux. Ce n'était pas habituel pour le garçon à la natte. Il se mit à tripoter le bout de ses cheveux en prenant un air larmoyant.

"J'y peux rien ! C'est les steaks ! Ils prenaient feu alors j'ai mis ce qui me passait sous la main pour éteindre le feu moi !"

Hilde renifla de loin et avec dégoût la poêle qui n'en était plus vraiment une.

"Décap'four ?"

"Ouais, ben t'avais qu'à pas le laisser traîner…"

"Eau de Javel ?"

"J'essayais de nettoyer le désastre…"

"Le manche fondu ?"

"…"

"Je croyais que c'était la viande qui était rentré en combustion spontanée ?"

Duo leva des yeux de chien battu vers elle.

"… C'était marrant la façon dont le plastique faisait des bulles en fondant…"

"ARG DUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !"

* * *

_Je lui ai interdit définitivement l'accès à la cuisine._

_Nan, mais faut que vous réalisiez ! C'est un danger public !_

_Même moi qui ne suis pas un cordon bleu et qui ait dû apprendre à cuisiner seule, je n'ai jamais fait flamber une crêpière parce que la viande avait attendu tellement de temps dessus qu'elle avait pris feu !_

_Son plus gros problème –et c'est pour ça que j'ai pas pris la peine de lui apprendre à faire à bouffer- c'est qu'il a toujours un truc à faire 'le temps que ça cuise' 'le temps que l'eau bout' 'le temps que ça décongèle'._

_On en voit les résultats. soupir_

_Ce n'est que deux mois plus tard que je lui ai gentiment demandé de faire une autre corvée ménagère pour moi. Je venais de me taper le lumbago du siècle en aidant Duo à décharger quelques unes de ses pièces détachées récupérées sur un MS déchiqueté, vestiges de la guerre.

* * *

-"Duo, faudrait que tu fasses le ménage, sinon les moutons vont finir par coloniser la maison."_

Duo tâtonna à la recherche de la clef anglaise et 'hmm'a en réponse. Il trouva la clef et fit rouler deux boulons jusqu'à la caisse à outils pas loin, tout ceci en restant sous le châssis de la voiture, allongé sur une vieille planche à roulette.

"Quels moutons ?" Finit-il par demander depuis le dessous de la voiture.

"Les moutons de poussière, crétin !"

Duo fit rouler la planche de skate et sortit de sous l'engin pour jeter un regard étonné à Hilde.

"J'la trouve très bien cette piaule…"

"T'es bigleux ou tu portes des lunettes qui bloquent automatiquement la vision de la saleté chez toi ?"

"T'es méchante avec moi…"

Il fit une moue censée être adorable mais gâchée par la clef anglaise qu'il agitait vers sa coloc.

"J'ai pas vu de moutons de toutes façons. Et je peux ranger si tu veux, mais laver ? Je ne connais même pas le sens du mot… Ca s'écrit comment ?"

Il rajouta un grand sourire pour montrer que tout ceci était sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais qu'il ne savait réellement pas y faire avec les produits nettoyants.

Duo fit rouler à nouveau le skate sous la voiture mais Hilde plaça son pied sur le bout de la planche et l'arrêta.

"Je vais chez le rhumatologue à cause de mon dos. D'ici là, je veux au minimum te voir au boulot en train de nettoyer le sol à grande eau mon vieux, sinon, tu peux te considérer comme mort…"

"Maiiiis, je sais pas y faire moi !"

"Eh bien tu te contentes de faire sans te poser de questions. Tu me dois bien ça après mon aide pour hier et avant-hier."

Un soupir vaincu émana de sous la voiture. Duo reposa son outil à terre et repoussa le skate malgré le pied de Hilde. Il se releva et d'un air grincheux se lava les mains dans un petit lavabo au fond du garage.

"T'as gagné."

"Tant mieux, sinon j'aurais eu peur pour ta peau…"

oooooooo

Une demi-heure plus tard, Duo est au milieu du salon. A l'étage le sol est tout en moquette. Alors il ne s'est pas foulé, il a sorti un chiffon, un balai, a rapidement enlevé la poussière des endroit où on passait le plus souvent puis a passé un coup de balai partout dans la maison. Il dû avouer que passer le balai sur la moquette avait été plus qu'ardu mais il ne se sentait pas le courage d'aller essayer de comprendre le fonctionnement de l'aspirateur.

La dernière fois qu'il avait tenté de passer l'aspirateur dans sa chambre, il avait aspiré son unique gomme, deux petits bibelots et avait déchiré les pages de son livre en les aspirant. Autant dire que cette machine était son ennemie et que son utilisation ne lui disait rien de bon.

'…Nettoyer le sol à grande eau…'

"Avec les espèces de produits là ?"

Il s'avança vers le placard dans le coin de l'entrée et sorti différentes bouteilles contenant des liquides plus ou moins fluorescents. Un seau, une serpillière, un manche spécial pour la serpillière…

"Tout ça pour faire disparaître des moutons qu'existent même pas… J'vous jure…"

Il monta le manche sur la serpillière puis parti remplir le seau avec de l'eau. Beaucoup d'eau.

Vint le moment de choisir le produit.

"Saint Marc fraîcheur extrême… Monsieur Propre citronnier provençal…"

Il leva la tête, cherchant des réponses aux questions existentielles se bousculant dans son crâne.

"Fraîcheur ? Citronnier ?… Pourquoi extrême ?…"

Il fronça les sourcils et s'accroupit entre son seau et sa serpillière appuyée contre le mur.

"… embaumera votre maison d'une douce senteur rafraîchissante… hein ?"

Il plissa les yeux comme s'il avait mal lu.

"Composition… Ouhlaaaaa… A tenir hors de portée des enfants… Mouais…"

Il prit les deux bouteilles dans les mains.

"Entre tête d'œuf et l'angelot qui ne demande qu'à se faire descendre… que choisir ?… Allez, je choisis pas."

Il ouvrit les deux bouteilles, versa du liquide jusqu'à ce que le seau soit totalement plein et touilla avec sa serpillière pour voir.

Le résultat était une couleur marron flashy, sachant que l'un des liquide était jaune, l'autre rose et que le seau était bleu.

"Beeeuh… Et elle lave le sol avec ça Hilde ? C'est pas moi qui ai un problème aux yeux…"

Il sortit alors la serpillière et commença à laver le sol de l'entrée sans se préoccuper de retirer ses chaussettes.

Vint un moment où il se retrouva coincé dans un coin de la pièce, le seau de l'autre côté et son balai en train de sécher. Il regarda à droite puis à gauche et traversa l'entrée en chaussettes, bien qu'elles se mouillent de plus en plus. Il prit le seau et rentra dans la cuisine.

Même manège.

Dès que le balai était complètement à sec, il allait le tremper dans le seau- sans essorer pour que ça dure plus longtemps –et dès qu'il se retrouvait coincé au milieu d'une étendue nettoyée, Duo interprétait ça comme le signe qu'il avait terminé et s'en allait en sifflotant vers la prochaine salle.

ooooooo

"Duooo ! Je suis rentrée ! Le toubib a dit que je devrai pouvoir…"

"Franchement Hilde-babe, comment veux-tu que le sol brille quand tu emploies des produits pareils, ça fait une couleur marron zarbe et si tu veux mon avis c'est pas l'idéal pour laver."

"…"

"N'empêche t'as vu, j'ai lavé !"

"ARRRRRRG DUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !"

* * *

_C'était un désastre en fait._

_Pour accueillir le visiteur, une flaque d'eau de couleur légèrement orangée. Des traces de pas marquées par de la poussière collée au sol par l'humidité. Je pense que c'était les chaussettes de Duo. Il ne les avait pas enlevées et a l'habitude de marcher partout avec… Même dans le garage qui n'est pas un exemple de propreté- puisque c'est un peu son terrain privé avec l'arrière cour._

_On pouvait suivre l'évolution du nettoyage, savoir par quelle pièce il était passé. Il suffisait de suivre les traces._

_Diverses flaques jalonnaient le chemin aussi._

_Il était aussi facile de voir comment avait évolué son coup de serpillière au cours du temps. Je pense que c'est vers le milieu du couloir qu'il a mit en marche la chaîne stéréo car les traces d'humidité à peine séchée ont prit une certaine ampleur et un mouvement caractéristique de Duo quand il danse._

_Le summum était sûrement le salon qu'il était en train de faire quand je suis arrivée._

_Pour éviter le tapis, il a contourné l'obstacle. Manque de bol avec son espèce de manie de ne pas essorer la serpillière, une de ses flaques a envahi le tapis. A l'endroit où il était mouillé, Duo a posé un torchon dessus et un presse-papier pour que ça sèche plus vite- il a de l'espoir._

_Des flaques étaient ainsi dispersées çà et là, offrant un paysage très orange fluo et arg._

_Oui voilà, ARG !_

_Je suis sûre que ça partait d'une bonne intention._

_En fait avec lui, tout part d'une bonne intention._

_Mais aussi, quand il disait qu'il n'y connaissait rien, je me disais que c'était juste qu'il n'aimait pas… C'est pas comme si les hommes appréciaient vraiment de faire le ménage non ?_

_J'avais assumé le fait qu'il savait un minimum s'y prendre en matière de nettoyage._

_J'ai fait preuve d'une grande naïveté sur ce coup là._

_Quant à l'étage il n'avait rien fait là-haut -bien qu'il m'ait soutenu le contraire, arguant de la méchanceté de l'aspirateur et du balai qui accrochait la moquette que c'était pas sa faute, non mais je vous jure !- il restait environ un millimètre au minimum de poussière sur tout les objets._

_Ce fut une catastrophe, vraiment._

_Exit le nettoyage, c'était encore trop dur pour Duo.

* * *

-"Hey, babe ! Le frigo est un néant intersidéral, faudra penser à faire les courses…"_

"Fais-les toi-même Duo, tu es assez grand et je ne suis pas ta bonne."

Duo sortit de la cuisine, une canette de soda énergétique à la main. C'était la seule denrée alimentaire qu'il était autorisé à prélever de la pièce, avec le café et les donuts.

Hilde lui reprochait bien souvent son habitude de boire trop de caféine mais il rétorquait la plupart du temps par un 'Laisse moi ma petite addiction'. Quant aux donuts, ce n'était qu'une autorisation virtuelle sachant que Duo avait un comportement alimentaire parcimonieux et équilibré –mis à part ses boissons boostées à la caféine bien sûr.

"Les courses ?"

"Oui, les courses Duo, C-O-U-R-S-E-S."

Hilde s'affala devant la télé. Elle avait eu une dure journée. En laissant les affaires de son grand-père à Duo, elle s'était fait embaucher à mi-temps dans une petite boutique de fleurs au coin de la rue afin de financer les études qu'elle comptait reprendre.

OZ ne fournissait pas de diplômes valides par temps de paix.

"Bon okay j'y vais…"

Hilde vit Duo prendre sa veste en cuir, qu'il avait acheté à grands renforts d'économies et d'épargne, puis sortir.

Elle soupira puis regarda les pubs et zappa.

Puis elle regarda la porte, la télé, le papier et le crayon qui demeuraient sur la table du salon.

Puis encore la porte, le papier, la télé, le crayon…

…

Et elle soupira.

oooooooo

Une demi-heure plus tard…

"Yosh, I'm back babe !"

"Tu as oublié la liste de courses."

"Quelle liste ?"

"La liste pour savoir ce que tu devais acheter. Je l'avais déjà écrite, elle était là et…"

"Oh ! Pas de blème ! Je savais tout à fait quoi acheter !"

"… Ah ?"

Elle se leva, entra dans la cuisine et s'approcha des sacs en plastiques que Duo avait posé sur la table Formica.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

Elle leva les yeux vers Duo, qui s'affairait à ranger trois packs de cannettes de Mt. Dew dans la porte du frigidaire.

Puis réexamina le contenu du sac. Duo, le frigo et enfin le sac.

…

Et soupira.

* * *

_Oui bon. C'était vraiment pas de sa faute, hein ?_

_Il a été élevé dans la rue, il avait donc tendance à consommer peu, pas cher. Et puis il avait été élevé comme pilote de Gundam, terroriste et tout le bazard. Donc il fallait du diététique._

_Mes plats sont pas dégueus ni complètement anti-gastronomiques et manger des légumes, j'aime bien ça._

_Mais là, pendant une semaine on a mangé de la bouffe pour lapin._

_Désormais le simple mot 'brocoli' suffit pour me donner des frissons d'effroi…_

_Plus jamais je ne l'ai laissé faire les courses, il en allait de ma santé. Je fais partie de la race humaine, je suis omnivore, pas herbivore._

_Il m'a dit qu'après avoir acheté les légumes, selon lui indispensables, il rentrait à peine dans les limites du budget qu'il avait alloué à la nourriture. Le reste il l'a dépensé en cannettes de soda._

_J'ai tenu une semaine._

_Ca a été une semaine traumatisante, croyez-moi._

_Duo a toujours de bonnes intentions. Duo ne sait pas cuisiner ni laver les sols, mais il est toujours prêt s'il y a un pépin. Il a aussi une grande fibre protectrice._

_Souvent je l'entends se moquer gentiment de Quatre Winner en disant que c'est un gars 'mère-poulisant' mais il ne s'est pas vu pendant ses crises.

* * *

_

Ca faisait deux heures que Hilde s'était enfermée dans sa chambre.

Deux longues heures très silencieuses. Duo ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en inquiéter. Il posa les papiers du prochain contrat de récup' d'un MS en orbite près d'un satellite d'exploitation MO.

Il monta les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre et marcha silencieusement vers la chambre de sa coloc. Il toqua doucement à la porte et attendit un quelconque signe de vie.

« Quoi ? » Croassa Hilde de derrière la porte.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?"

Elle ouvrit le battant et lui lança un regard noir. Ses yeux étaient rougis mais elle avait l'air plus en colère qu'autre chose.

"Rien."

"Et mon cul c'est du jambon."

"Rien."

"Bien sûr. Allez, crache le morceau Hilde."

Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on la voie en position de faiblesse, d'où son apparente mauvaise humeur.

"C'est Morgan, on s'est un peu fritté."

Morgan était son petit copain du moment.

"Morgan ?"

"Ouais…"

"Il t'a pas fait mal au moins ? Il a été méchant ? J'en étais sûr c'est lui qui a tout commencé. Quel salaud ce mec."

"Duo…"

"Tu vas voir, faut pas que tu te laisses faire. Je vais lui faire sa fête à ce petit con !"

"Duo, je…"

"T'inquiètes Hilde, je vais tout arranger."

Là, la brunette prit vraiment peur.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui dire que ça ne faisait rien, il était déjà partit, emportant son éternel blouson en cuir.

ooooooo

Deux jours plus tard…

Hilde décrocha le post-it sur le frigo et le lut

« Suis parti chercher des bouts de tôles qui frôlent MO VI, pas trop de danger. De retour dans cinq jours. Kisses, Duo. »

Elle le recolla et ouvrit la porte du frigidaire pour se sortir du blanc de poulet.

"Aaaaaah viaaaande…"

Elle dévisageait son morceau de viande en train de cuire dans le micro-onde lorsque la sonnette lui vrilla les tympans.

Raaaah, pas moyen de profiter d'un régime carnivore tranquille, fais chier, bordel de zut !

Elle décrocha le loquet et tourna la clef dans la serrure avant d'ouvrir la porte.

"Heeeeu salut, Hilde."

"… Morgan ?"

Le garçon aux cheveux blond foncé lui fit un sourire contrit et lui montra un gros bouquet de fleur.

"… Pour moi ?"

"Oui. C'est pour m'excuser pour vendredi soir…"

"Oooooooooh !"

Elle se sentit fondre et l'embrassa à pleine bouche en remerciement.

"Tu es pardonné mon chaton…"

Morgan fit un grand sourire et elle l'entoura de ses bras.

oooooooo

Plus tard, dans le salon, partageant un bout de blanc de poulet en regardant la télé, Morgan hésita un instant avant de parler.

"Hmmm, dis Hilde ?"

"Moui ?"

"Tu pourras dire à ton frère que tout va bien hein ?"

"… Mon frère ?"

"Euuh, ouais… Tu sais le mec aux cheveux longs… Et tu pourras lui dire que le port d'un 9mm c'est réglementé aussi et tout…"

* * *

_Il a fallut que je passe un savon à Duo comme quoi on ne menaçait pas les petits amis indignes d'un 9mm ou d'un Beretta ou de rasoirs ou de couteaux de boucher ou d'un M-16._

_Ca a été dur à assimiler pour lui mais je crois qu'il a compris._

_Mais d'un autre côté, ça fait chaud au cœur de savoir qu'il tient assez à moi pour pas vouloir que je sois triste._

_Bon évidemment, il faut qu'il trouve d'autres moyens que la menace à main armée. Jusque là, aucun de mes ex n'a porté plainte mais…_

_Bref._

_Cela faisait bientôt un an que Duo était venu squatter ma maison. Je ne m'en plaignais pas particulièrement. Il y avait quelques problèmes évidemment –comme vous avez pu le constater par vous-mêmes- mais en général la cohabitation se faisait correctement._

_Question petits copains, ça ne les embêtait pas que j'habite avec mon soit disant frère. Allez savoir pourquoi ils croyaient tous qu'il y avait un lien de parenté entre nous deux…_

_Et un jour Heero est arrivé.

* * *

_

Hilde planchait sur un devoir particulièrement fastidieux pour la fac. C'était chiant, il fallait le dire franchement. La nappe disparaissait sous les livres et les feuilles sur lesquels elle griffonnait des notes d'un air concentré.

Elle ne pouvait que travailler dans le salon sachant que son bureau était tellement en bordel qu'il était impossible de poser un crayon dessus sans se faire s'effondrer une pile de livres.

C'était ça reprendre ses études.

C'était aussi supporter le fait que Duo parlait au téléphone dans un rayon de moins de cinq mètres autour d'elle depuis une demi-heure. Un coup de fil pour le boulot, il arrangeait le transport d'elle ne savait qu'elle pièce de métal, dont elle n'avait cure par ailleurs.

Ca rendait sa concentration très hard.

"Okay, marché conclu. Au revoir."

Hilde soupira de soulagement.

"YES !"

Amorçant une danse de la victoire en agitant le combiné du visiophone dans tous les sens, Duo chantonna à sa gloire.

"Ils avaient pas d'image là-bas ?"

"Nan, c'est une p'tite boîte et ils ont eu des blèmes d'informatique qui a brouillé les transmissions images des visios…"

Hilde mâchonna son crayon à papier, son esprit de plus en plus éloigné de son devoir.

"Mais c'est trop cool non ?"

Fit Duo en ressortant de la cuisine, son – éternelle – cannette de soda à la main.

**Bip bip. Bip bip.**

Duo loucha sur le combiné qu'il tenait encore dans sa main. Un nouvel appel. Il décrocha et se rapprocha de l'écran du visiophone.

"Aaaallôô ? Maxwell à l'appareil…"

"Duo, c'est Heero."

Duo lâcha soudain le combiné puis le rattrapa de justesse avant de le retourner trois fois pour trouver le bon bout par lequel parler.

Hilde avait désormais toute son attention de fixée sur la conversation au téléphone.

L'image d'Heero apparut sur le visiophone avec un peu de retard, le temps que Duo reconnecte ses neurones pour appuyer sur le bouton 'accepter visio'

"Salut Heero ! Ca fait une paye !"

En fait son dernier mail datait d'il y a deux jours.

"Hum, oui. Duo, au sujet de mon transfert à l'université de L2. J'ai été accepté."

"Sérieux ! Putain, c'est une super nouvelle !"

Le japonais s'autorisa un léger sourire, difficile à distinguer en plus de la qualité moyenne de l'image transmise depuis la Terre.

"Tu viens quand ?"

"Dans trois jours. Le temps que je fasse mes bagages et que je passe dire au revoir à Réléna."

"Et tu continues la socio ?"

"Hm, j'ai pris aussi une option philo…"

"Déliiiire, tu devais pas passer un concours inter-colonies ou chai pas quoi ?"

Hilde contempla, fascinée, Duo en train de s'allonger sur le canapé le visiophone dans les mains et entortillant le fil du combiné entre ses doigts.(2)

"Non, c'est un diplôme que je passerai à mon entrée à l'université de L2-XC788, il me permettra de me présenter à n'importe quel autre fac de la Sphère Terrestre."

"Ohlaaa. 'Tain moi j'ai pas le courage de faire des études… deux ans à l'école m'ont suffit."

Duo fit un grand sourire à la caméra du visio. Hilde mâchonna son crayon avec encore plus d'application.

"Sinon, tu sais où crécher ?"

"Non… J'avais pensé rester à l'hôtel le temps de trouver un appartement."

"Je te ferais visiter alors. Et puis Hilde et moi on serait ravis de t'accueillir !"

Hilde crachota les moreaux de crayon mâchonnés et commença à faire de grands gestes négatifs avec les bras dans la direction de Duo.

"Bon c'est un peu petit, mais je te prêterai mon lit, je peux pioncer dans la chambre d'ami, elle est miteuse mais juste assez grande pour moi…"

"Hn. Je verrais. Je te rappelle."

"Okay ! Salut alors !"

"Hn."

Et il raccrocha.

Duo serra amoureusement le combiné contre son cœur et leva le regard vers le ciel.

"Je suis un homme comblé."

L'ombre de Hilde obscurcit soudain la lumière du soleil venant de la fenêtre.

"Pas pour longtemps mon vieux."

* * *

_Voilà comment Heero s'est retrouvé sous le même toit –qui m'appartiens, je tiens à le préciser- que Duo et moi._

_La relation entre ces deux là était une amitié très forte. J'imaginais pas que Heero, ce mec que je n'avais fait presque que croiser durant la guerre, puisse se lier si facilement et solidement d'amitié avec Duo. Disons que Duo comprenait le Yuyen mieux que personne et que Heero était capable de calmer ou de résister à Duo avec un simple 'Hn.' ou un 'Baka.'_

_A première vue, Heero est un mec clean. Propre sur lui-même je veux dire._

_Et à la base, la personne la plus bordélique dans la maison c'est pas Duo. C'est moi. Duo est un maniaque du ménage. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a grandi dans la rue qu'il n'est pas super tatillon sur les affaires qui traînent._

_Et bien deux jours après l'arrivée d'Heero, j'étais détrônée de ma place de championne toute catégorie du bazar par le japonais._

_Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas tant les mots de passe et les firewalls qu'il posait qui empêchaient d'entrer sur son pc, mais plutôt le fouillis des dossiers qui était tellement inextricable qu'il était impossible de trouver ce qu'on cherchait._

_Mais je pensais que ce n'était qu'un petit défaut, inhérent au perfect soldier –car après tout personne ne pouvait être parfait, il confirmait la règle ainsi- malheureusement, il semblait que ce n'était pas le seul domaine où il avait des défauts.

* * *

_

Hilde était sur le campus de son université de L2 et discutait joyeusement avec ses amies tout en mangeant un petit bout. Ses amies étaient d'ailleurs actuellement en train de l'interroger sur la présence de ces deux 'mecs trop bien foutus' qu'elle hébergeait.

"Celui avec la tresse c'est ton frère ?"

Hilde tiqua légèrement. Si elle tenait celui de ses ex qui avait répandu cette rumeur débile…

"Hmmmm pas vraiment. Il s'approche plus d'un squatteur que d'un frère."

Gloussement de Tatiana.

"Et l'autre, tu sais celui qui fait socio ? Avec les yeux un peu bridés et tout ?"

"C'est Heero. Un ami de Duo."

"Duo ?"

"Le squatteur avec la tresse, explicita Hilde."

Gloussement du groupe de filles.

**Tutuuuut, tililiiiii tutuuuuuuuut tililiiiii.**

"Vraiment Hilde, tu devrais changer de sonnerie…"

Elle fit un sourire plein de dents à Sarah et décrocha sans regarder le numéro de celui qui l'appelait.

"Allô ?"

« Hilde ? C'est Heero… »

"Heero ? Un problème ?"

Toute l'attention des filles se tourna vers la brunette. L'une d'elle s'exclama avec une discrétion feinte 'met le haut-parleur met le !'. Avec un haussement d'épaules, Hilde mit le mode 'haut-parleur'

« Oui, je n'arrive plus à retrouver mes cours de langues. Pourtant j'étais sûr d'avoir mis le classeur quelque part dans le salon… »

"Le problème avec toi Heero c'est que tes affaires sont toujours quelque part par là ou dans les environs de…"

« Tu les a pas vus ? »

"Non en effet. La prochaine fois, range les dans ta chambre."

Silence au bout du fil.

"Non, mauvaise idée, tu risquerais de les perdre définitivement dans le bordel ambiant."

« … »

A côté d'elle Tatiana et Sarah gloussèrent à cette remarque et lancèrent une vanne à propos de l'état de rangement moyen de l'appartement d'un mec célibataire.

"Autre chose ?"

Hilde 'slurp'a son milk-shake en attendant que Heero crache le morceau.

« Hmmm. J'ai essayé de laver mes vêtements aussi… Mais je crois que ta machine a un problème. »

Hilde avala de travers et faillit recracher sa boisson par le nez.

"Tu as QUOI ?"

« En fait, » Continua l'ancien pilote d'un ton égal. « J'ai deux ou trois débardeurs qui sonttroués maintenant. Et puis des jeans aussi… D'ailleurs les vêtements déjà dedans, tu sais, là… »

Hilde hocha la tête lentement dans le vide pour intégrer ce que lui disait le japonais. Elle le sentait mal, mais mal…

« Y avait deux chemises blanches à Duo et puis une jupe à toi je crois… Couleur crème… Mais je comprends pas, elles sont devenues grises… »

"…"

« Et puis, il fallait bien utiliser les produits qui étaient à côté de la machine non ? »

"… Lesquels ?"

« Euuuuuh… » Bruit de porte qui s'ouvre et se ferme et d'un léger remue-ménage dans le fond. « Adoucissant Câlinou… Lessive en poudre du chaton… C'est des marques vraiment bizarres… Ah et puis une bouteille sans étiquette… »

"ARG HEEEEEROOOOOOOOOO !"

* * *

_Mes amies m'ont prise pour une psychopathe encore très longtemps après._

_La bouteille sans étiquette c'était de l'eau de Javel. Une erreur courante, c'est vrai, mais quand même._

_Parce qu'en plus il avait oublié de dire qu'il n'y avait pas que deux chemises et une jupe dans le tambour de la machine, il avait aussi trois pantalons de moi et cinq top de Duo. Ajoutez à ça toutes les fringues qu'il avait entassées dedans et vous obtenez une garde-robe à refaire._

_soupir_

_Mais j'avais bon espoir qu'il serait un peu plus doué que Duo. Après tout, une lessive ratée pour un mec qui avait vécu presque toute sa vie avec pour seuls vêtements trois débardeurs vert, trois spandex, des sous-vêtements et une paire de baskets jaune passé… Et qui ensuite s'était fait nettoyer ses fringues par la Miss Reine du monde…_

_Avouez que c'était peut-être un peu prévisible en fait._

_Alors je l'ai pardonné._

_Dans mon extrême bonté.

* * *

_

Hilde rentra à la maison, épuisée par une journée de cours qui s'était révélée plus longue que prévue. Il lui avait fallut faire un tour à la bibliothèque pour emprunter deux livres dont elle avait besoin pour son DM puis elle avait dû aller à un entretien avec le chef compta d'une entreprise à l'autre bout de la colonie.

Elle fut accueillie par une chaussure dont le propriétaire était actuellement sur le canapé, tranquille, peinard en train de regarder la télé.

L'autre chaussure était située trois mètres plus loin sous le meuble de l'entrée.

"Heero… Tu pourrais ranger tes chaussures un peu plus correctement non ?"

"Hn. Elles se dérangent toutes seules."

Elle ne vit pas les bottes de Duo. Il portait encore des bottes ferrées un peu comme à l'époque de la guerre mais sans talon. Il était trop grand désormais pour avoir à se surélever avec des petits talons.

"Où est Duo ?"

"Arrière-cour."

Elle hocha la tête et alla dans sa chambre poser ses livres. Puis traînant des pieds elle se rendit dans la cuisine pour voir quoi préparer pour ce soir.

"Faudra faire des courses…"

"Hm ?"

"Oui, des courses Heero. Tu sais le truc que tu fais quand tu vas au supermarché ?"

"Ah."

Elle sortit les restes d'escalope de dinde du frigo puis se dirigea vers un placard pour prendre une poêle.

"Demain je passe ma journée à terminer ce putain de DM."

"… Hn."

Elle entendit des pas se rapprocher. Se tournant elle vit le japonais appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte avec un froncement de sourcil prononcé. Il semblait qu'il sentait que la suite n'allait pas lui plaire.

"Je ne laisserai pas Duo refaire les courses avant de lui avoir appris que la diététique ne veut pas dire un régime à base de haricots premier prix."

"Donc…"

"Oui, c'est toi qui t'y colles. Puisque de toutes façons il semblerait que tu n'ai rien à faire."

"Hn. J'y peut rien si j'ai terminé les trois bouquins que nous a filé le prof de philo."

"Tu feras les courses avant demain midi s'il te plait."

La mâchoire de Heero se contracta mais il finit par lâcher.

"Ryoukai."

ooooooooo

Le lendemain Hilde descendit de sa chambre avec son pas toujours aussi traînant. L'économie c'était intéressant mais arrivait un moment où il y avait overdose.

Résolue à se faire un café avant de préparer le repas elle pénétra dans la cuisine.

Les deux garçons étaient là, discutant ensemble à voix basse.

"C'est quoi ces messes basses ?"

Elle leur jeta un regard suspicieux.

"Rien rien !" Fit Duo d'un air innocent.

Il avait les joues rouges. Hilde secoua la tête, décidant qu'elle ne voulait pas savoir.

"Tu as fait les courses Heero ?"

"Hn. J'ai rangé dans les placards."

Hilde serra convulsivement sa tasse en attendant que le café tombe goutte à goutte dans la vieille cafetière. Rangé ? Heero ? C'était mauvais signe.

Elle fixa attentivement les gouttes de sa décoction tombant l'une après l'autre. Une deux trois quatre…

"Et qu'est-ce que tu as acheté ?"

"De quoi manger."

Elle se servit d'une tasse de son jus de chaussette et décida qu'il faudrait remettre du café. Il lui fallait sa dose.

Elle ouvrit le placard avec les épices, assaisonnements, chocolat, Benco et autre.

"Pourquoi y a-t-il un paquet de riz ici ?"

"Je ne savais plus où le mettre."

Elle tourna un regard interrogatif vers le japonais. Celui-ci avait l'air tout à fait sérieux. A côté de lui, Duo avala une grande gorgée de soda.

"Pas de place ? Pourtant les étagères étaient quasiment vides avant… Comment ?"

Prise d'une soudaine angoisse, elle ouvrit tout les placards un à un et termina par le frigo.

Riz, pâtes, pâtes, riz, pommes de terre, algues séchées, riz, sauce soja, poisson frais mais qui n'allait pas le rester, pâtes, riz…

"ARG HEERROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !"

* * *

_Plus. Jamais. Les. Envoyer faire les courses. **Plus jamais**._

_Ma vie était en jeu vous comprenez ? Compatissez un peu bordel !_

_Là encore je ne sais pas combien de fois pendant la semaine j'ai regretté mon régime de carnivore. Je rêvais d'une tranche de steak saignant, TARTARE même. Une entrecôte, de la volaille…_

_Mais pitié, pitié pitié, plus de pâtes…_

_Le pauvre ne savait ni faire les courses ni faire la lessive. Heureusement il savait au moins cuire le contenu d'une boîte de conserve sans l'oublier sur le feu, réchauffer des petits pois sans les réduire à l'état de bouillie et ne restait pas devant un poêle en train de brûler à contempler le manche fondant parce que c'était 'marrant les bulles du plastique'._

_Mais passons à autre chose. Les prouesses ménagères de ces deux spécimens m'ont toujours étonné. Mais je crois que le plus époustouflant est le fait qu'il ne se soient pas maqués ensemble dès la fin de la guerre._

_Comment ? Réléna ? Qu'entends-je ? Qu'ouïe-je ? Heero amoureux de Réléna ?_

_Vous faites fausse route. Je suis peut-être un peu hors de sa vie et je ne le connais peut-être peu mais il était simple de voir que le pauvre ne la protégeait que grâce à son sens du devoir. Duo m'avait d'ailleurs dit un jour qu'il pensait que ça devait être le souvenir d'une erreur passée qui faisait que le japonais était si protecteur envers cette fille._

_Quant à mon pseudo-frère, il se prétendait en quête de l'amûûr pour ne pas à avoir à sortir avec quiconque._

_Et Heero est arrivé._

_Et j'ai cru qu'ils n'en finiraient jamais de se tourner autour.

* * *

_

Hilde venait de se réveiller. C'était une belle journée. Pas de devoirs, pas de boulot, pas de fleuriste. Un vrai bonheur.

Elle se retourna dans son lit et entrouvrit les yeux.

Râââââaaaah le bonheeeeeeur !

« … encore avec elle ? »

Et les garçons dans la chambre à côté.

Dommage que les cloisons entre les chambres soient si peu épaisses. Il était facile de suivre une conversation de l'autre côté, surtout si celle-ci était animée.

Comme c'était le cas.

«Ca te pose un problème ! »

Hilde se souleva un peu et appuya la tête contre le mur.

C'était juste parce qu'elle voulait reposer sa nuque.

Promis.

«Je trouve qu'elle ne te mérite pas ! Voilà ! »

«Et au nom de quoi Duo ? »

«Elle est superficielle ! »

«Tu ne la connais même pas ! »

«Il suffit de l'apercevoir pour savoir que c'est une greluche doublée d'une allumeuse compulsive ! »

«Et tu crois que je tomberais dans le panneau comme ça ! »

«Ouais ! Suffit d'avoir les hormones pour ! »

«C'est toi qui dit ça ? C'est pas moi qui me branle tout les matins sous la douche et… »

«Ca c'est un coup en dessous de la ceinture Yuy. »

«C'est le cas de le dire… »

«…Mais merde ! Elle peut pas te comprendre ! »

Hilde se redressa un peu plus pour mieux entendre. Le niveau de la conversation semblait avoir soudainement baissé.

«Et qui peut me comprendre, hein ? »

«Et moi, je suis un des affreux bibelots de Hilde peut-être ? »

Hilde fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait contre sa collection de tirelires en céramique ?

C'était pas le mouton bleu qui le dérangeait tout de même ?

«Mais toi tu… »

«Je ? »

Hilde se leva doucement de son lit et se dirigea en silence à sa porte. Elle ouvrit le battant avec précaution, se déplaça sur le bout des orteils et jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre d'à côté.

Juste pour reposer sa nuque hein !

Ils étaient en train de se regarder en chiens de faïence.

"Tu as raison, elle n'en vaut pas la peine…"

Pour le coup, Duo ne répondit rien.

Hilde voulut se frapper le front du plat de la main. Heero champion du saut-a-pieds-joints-dans-le-plat toutes catégories confondues.

L'américain se mit à tripoter sa natte.

"Remarque que de toutes façon, tu vas te retaper une autre fille dans quelques semaines alors bon…"

"… non…"

Hilde serra les mains en un geste de prière. Pitié petit Jésus, faites qu'ils arrêtent enfin de tourner autour du pot !

Duo fixa Heero dans le blanc des yeux.

"Pardon ?"

"Je… C'est vrai."

"Vrai quoi ?"

"Que tu me comprends."

"…"

"Tu as été un partenaire pendant la guerre, tu sais quand j'ai besoin de silence et quand j'ai besoin de compagnie, tu sais ce que je veux ou pas… J'aurais dû le réaliser il y a longtemps."

Hilde était aux anges.

Enfin maqués, plus de questions angoissées de Heero toutes les cinq secondes pour savoir où était Duo, plus de crises de nerfs du susdit à chaque fois que le japonais se trouvait une nouvelle conquête.

Oh oui, la paix, enfin.

Dans la chambre, le japonais s'était penché vers son ami et avait embrassé le jeune homme légèrement avant de se reculer et de tourner la tête vers le mur, rouge comme une tomate.

Ca sentait la combustion spontanée…

"… Gneuh ?" Fit Duo, l'air abasourdi.

* * *

_On pouvait dire qu'Heero aimait le genre direct._

_Bon au début, Duo a été un peu lâché. Il en croyait pas son bonheur et nous a même gratiné le tout d'une sacrée crise d'hystérie dépressive. Reliques de son enfance d'après ce que j'en ai compris._

_Ils formaient un si joli couple._

_La plupart des filles de mon petit groupe d'amies à la fac ont tout d'abord fait 'rah c'est dommage, je le voulais pour moi !' et sont tout de suite passées au mode 'bouche en cœur et questions existentielles -à la recherche du seme disparu… enfin vous voyez le genre- c'était fun._

_Bon, évidemment leurs disputes étaient assez violentes. Fallait s'y attendre avec leurs tempéraments et leur force physique._

_Et leurs copulations étaient bruyantes aussi. Vraiment, ils essayaient de faire moins de bruit et tout mais…_

_Au bout de quelques nuits j'ai commencé à en avoir un peu marre.

* * *

_

Hilde s'approcha d'un pas lourd et résolu vers la canapé où les deux anciens pilotes étaient en train de regarder un match de football américain.

C'était la mi-temps, moment stratégique.

"Les gars, faut qu'on parle."

Heero haussa un sourcil tout en avalant sa bouchée de frittes.

Duo continua à siroter son coca, l'attention fixée sur Hilde, vu l'air grave qu'elle affichait.

"J'aimerais pouvoir dormir le soir."

Duo ricana mais au vu du regard meurtrier de la jeune femme, il se tu et bu son coca en silence.

Heero rougit tout bêtement et grommela un truc comme 'on essaie de pas faire trop de boucan…'

"Yuy, vos ébats incessants aggravent mon insomnie chronique. Avouez que vous êtes pire que des lapins !"

"Des lapins !" Se récria Heero.

"Ouais, des lapins, vous copulez comme eux : Tout. Le. Temps."

Heero se renfrogna et lui lança son regard de la mort tandis que Duo s'esclaffait dans son coin.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle Maxwell ?"

"T'imagines même pas qui joue le rôle de la lapine !"

"…"

"…DUO !"

"TROP D'INFORMATIONS !"

* * *

_Tout ça pour dire que la quête du seme disparu s'est vite achevée…._

_Qui l'eût cru ? Le perfect soldier en dessous ? Il y avait de quoi rire en effet._

_Et un jour ce qui devait arriver arriva.

* * *

_

Hilde sifflotait tout en ouvrant la porte de chez elle. Il faisait beau aujourd'hui, elle avait reçu sa paye pour son boulot chez la fleuriste, les partiels étaient – béni soit le Seigneur – terminés et cela faisait trois jours qu'elle avait pu dormir pendant des nuits complètes.

Elle poussa la porte et allait lancer un joyeux 'Heero tes chaussures ! Duo le chiffon crasseux c'est dans le garage !' mais fut arrêtée par la vision qui s'offrait à elle.

Heero un genou à terre présentait un petit étui en velours à Duo qui avait élevé le pendentif, provenant vraisemblablement du truc en velours, au niveau de ses yeux. C'était d'après ce qu'elle en voyait une jolie chaîne en or avec deux anneaux passés dedans…

Anneaux ?

"Duo, veux-tu m'épouser ?"

Prenant la peine de ramasser sa mâchoire, la jeune femme s'appuya contre la porte.

"… Epouser ?"

Hilde faillit gueuler à la figure de Duo 'Ben oui épouser crétin ! Tu sais le truc que font le prince charmant et sa grognasse à la fin de chaque conte pour enfant qui se respecte !'

Mais elle ne gueula pas. C'était un moment sacré.

Silence dans la salle.

"Je… Oui."

Alors que les deux hommes se jetaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, complètement oublieux de la présence de Hilde, des chaussures de Heero ou du chiffon de Duo, Hilde amorça une danse de la victoire.

Yes, yes, yes triple victorioso et glückliches Leben for everyone !

"Quand est-ce que vous vous prenez un appart ?"

oooooooooooo

Les derniers cartons furent enfin fourrés dans le coffre de la voiture de Duo. Cette même voiture avec laquelle Hilde avait un jour embouti un lampadaire. Cette même voiture sur laquelle il avait travaillé pendant ses temps libres, lorsqu'il n'était pas en train de faire joujou dans l'arrière cour ou dans sa navette aux environs d'un point Lagrange quelconque.

Heero la serra dans ses bras et lui demanda de prendre soin d'elle. Il lui demanda aussi si elle pourrait le conseiller dans le futur achat de la future machine à laver.

Elle répondit 'oui bien sûr.'

Tout en pensant très fort 'prions pour qu'il oublie ça, je veux pas l'aider à comprendre le putain de manuel de la machine.'

Puis Duo la pris dans ses bras et la serra encore plus fort. Il lui fit un bisou sur le front et prenant son visage entre ses mains il commença lui-même ses recommandations.

"Et bosse pas trop, je te connais si on te stoppe pas tu serais capable de te faire fondre le cerveau à force de taffer. Et puis fait gaffe en conduisant, tu sais très bien ce que je pense de ta manière de piloter une voiture. Et puis aussi dès qu'il y a un problème appelle, et puis si t'as des petits copains indignes, bêtes, violents ou psychopathes, tu me préviens ? Et faut pas que tu oublies non plus que …"

"C'est bon Duo, je crois que je pourrais survivre…"

Il fit simplement un sourire et un dernier bisou sur la joue avant de rentrer dans la voiture et de la mettre en route.

Il fit un signe de la main et pilota – car Duo ne conduit pas, il pilote – la voiture hors de la rue, vers la route.

Hilde sourit et rentra. Elle s'effondra sur le canapé et observa le plafond.

Et soupira de soulagement.

Enfin la paix, enfin la solitude, enfin, enfin…

**Bip bip. Bip bip.**

"Oui allô ?"

« Hilde ? Babe ? J'ai oublié ma brosse à dent… »

Non, pas enfin.

Comme quoi, ces deux là ne s'en irait jamais vraiment de chez elle.

Elle prit la brosse à dent, ainsi qu'une vieille chaussette oubliée par – devinez qui ? – Heero et attendit sur le pas de la porte d'entrée.

Avec un sourire elle se dit que finalement, aussi envahissants et peu doués qu'ils étaient, ces deux là étaient attachants tout de même.

Alors c'était peut-être un peu tant mieux qu'ils ne s'en aillent jamais vraiment de chez elle, ne ?

* * *

(1)Je sais c'est pathétique v.v Vous m'excuserez c'est pas de ma faute… C'est mes doigts qui ont tapé trop vite

(2) Oui vous savez comme le font les greluches habillées en rose dans les sitcoms américains quand elles parlent avec leurs copines ...

Yuki : Mwahahahahaha !

Heero : Je Ne Suis Pas Bordélique !

Duo : Ouais ben te plains pas au moins tu arrives à cuisiner...

Yuki (court dans tout les sens) : BWAHAHAHAHAH !

Hilde (donne un grand coup sur la tête de l'autrice)

CLONK

Hilde :Terminé, personne ne squatte plus chez moi. Non mais Ho ! Un four foutu, n'importe quoi !


End file.
